The exemplary embodiments relate to a lamp device provided with a sub-mirror and a projector provided with the lamp device.
In the related art, a lamp device is provided with an arc tube having a bulb portion that incorporates a pair of electrodes and a principal reflection mirror that directs light exited from the arc tube to a predetermined direction, a sub-mirror of which a reflection surface is faced to the principal reflection mirror with the bulb portion interposed therebetween is disposed to make efficient use of light (see JP-A-8-31382).
Furthermore, in the related art, a lamp device is provided in which one end of a trigger line that is a conductor is wound around a surface of an arc tube at a position in proximity to one electrode of the arc tube and the other end of the trigger line is connected to an external lead that is drawn out of the other electrode to improve the turn-on characteristics (see JP-A-8-69777).
As mentioned above, while a trigger line is effective in improving the turn-on characteristics of an arc tube, depending on a wiring mode of the trigger line, the trigger line works as a light-shielding member to reduce an amount of light irradiated from a lamp device.
The exemplary embodiments were achieved in view of the above problem and intend to provide a lamp device that can suppress or eliminate a decrease in an amount of irradiation light owing to a trigger line that is disposed to improve the turn-on characteristics of the arc tube to a possible small level, and a projector provided therewith. The lamp device includes an arc tube, a principal reflection mirror and a sub-mirror.